Amelia
Amelia “Berserker”, was Claymore No 4, offensive blade type. Awakened in Alphonse. Her symbol consists of a long vertical line and a series of diagonal lines across it. Resembling a fresh scar. Amelia was close with Desiree, often letting the bloodthirsty claymore drink her blood for a feeling of ecstasy. Her namesake is in reference to her loss of limbs after facing Blanc. Appearance She has a short and wild haircut, some parts are short others are long, she apparently doesn't care how it looks. Amelia is covered in bandages over her upper body. They are wrapped around her forearms, her chest, her abdomen and she wears her dickey and armor above it as well. She even has the lower half of her face covered in bandages, all the way up to the bridge of her nose. Her armor also has seen its share of action in the past, judging from all the dents, scratch marks and bites over it. Awakened Appearance and Abilities Upon awakening, Amelia became a large humanoid of incredible strength. Her bones are made of carbon, and her body heats up to thousands of degrees, forcing her to constantly expel the excess heat in the form of steam. Her hair can grapple and hold objects which grant her the ability to patch up wounds and grab any enemies near her head. Her preferred form of attack is a punch or stomp of devastating proportions which is lethal to small opponents and dangerous to larger ones. She posses all the capabilities of her implants, among which is the ability to blink, a ghost type ability. Amelia appears to have little will as an Awakened Being; She only reacts to food sources and attackers, albeit with an extremely delayed reaction. This could be caused by her loosing a sense of self upon awakening due to her numerous implants. c48, c101 Powers/Abilities Her fighting style is as the name indicates brute strength, what makes her so dangerous is that she manages to force her opponents to picture lewd images through her speech, distracting them. Switching from an entire foolish attitude to one of an intimidating, brutal warrior. Amelia has also the ability to strengthen chosen parts of her body with Yoki, increasing her muscle mass significantly. Due to her accident, she has four auras and the combined muscle mass of four warriors in one and the same body. Her blade has a sharp edge and a dull one, to either seductively slice or brutally break her opponents apart. She also uses this difference to lure opponents on a false track and maiming them by switching techniques when they thought they figured out her fighting style. (c101) History Amelia was gravely injured and dismembered after a Blanc hunt. Her body parts were sent back in a box to The Organization. She only survived because her head and torso were still intact. As an offensive type she developed a countermeasure to stop the bleeding and used just that to stay alive. These remains were sent to the Retrieval Squad, where she was used as a living puzzle, they attached limbs from the other members of the hunting party to her, in the end only her thorax, heart and upper skull are still hers. If she didn't possess such strong willpower, then her body would have broken apart years ago or one of her transplants would take over in her place. Her skin rips apart every time the muscles expand. She has to constantly confirm her own identity to not fade away and lose herself into awakening. There is also the issue with personality stability as well. This whole incident is a sensitive topic for her, so one is well advised to not bring it up. (c101) She accompanied Desiree on her rescue mission to Alphonse, where she fought and killed Deliah and awakened. Psyche gave her orders to retrieve Gloria and she grabbed Gloria and ate Victoria's upper body, mindlessly rampaging and attacking anything which attacked her. She tried to follow Desiree/eat, punching through solid rock to where Desiree was and ate Desiree's human blood sources. Faith fought her so that Deborah could determine her combat type. She almost killed Faith but was shot through the head by Noble, regenerated, and proceeded to move south. She was again seen near the Organization's reaper facility where she easily defeated its awakened beings but spared the organization's men, continuing to move south, looking for Desiree. Category:Awakened Being